The pleasure
by Mari Asamiya
Summary: Mitsuomi decide dizer à Maya o que se passa em seu coração. O seu azar, é que Shin decide fazer o mesmo. O que o destino revela para o coração da Natsume?


Quando estava prestes a expressar o que aquelas palavras representavam para ela, notou uma silhueta às costas de Mitsuomi. Não reconheceu de imediato por causa da escuridão que os cercava, mas pôde perceber o brilho da lâmina de uma espada, que apontava na direção da cabeça do rapaz. Segundos depois, e apenas de relance, a Natsume conseguiu enxergar um pequeno ponto luminoso e escarlate em meio ao breu. Era Shin.

Paralisara. Fez que diria algo, as palavras se misturaram e ficaram presas na garganta. Sentiu o coração acelerara e a respiração falhar. Sabia que ele a observava fixamente, mesmo que não pudesse ver seu rosto com nitidez. Ele sempre observava.

- Vá embora, Mitsuomi. – disse ela, baixando a cabeça.

- O quê? O que houve Maya?

- Vá embora, eu já disse.

- Mas...

- Agora! – berrou.

_What day is it and in what month_

- Que dia é hoje e de que mês? -  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

- Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo –

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

- Eu não consigo prosseguir e não consigo voltar -  
_I've been losing so much time_

- Eu tenho perdido tempo demais -

Estava confuso. Poderia jurar que Maya havia ficado feliz em vê-lo, até percebera um sorriso ao recepcioná-lo. Ainda tentou encontrar os olhos dela, mas eles mantinham-se ocultos pelos longos cabelos prateados da Natsume. Quando Mitsuomi saiu, o dojo mergulhou novamente numa penumbra taciturna. Seu corpo despencou e ela levou as mãos ao rosto, em lágrimas. Em sua mente, a imagem do Takayanagi indo embora e a expressão de decepção que ele levava no rosto latejavam na mente da jovem como ferida. Nunca se perdoaria por ter dito aquelas palavras tão rudes, quando só queria dizer a ele que entendia e até sentia o mesmo. A dor das ilusões desfeitas assolava seu peito e a deixava sem ar.

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro. Ela já sabia quem era, de modo que não se deu ao trabalho de virar-se para confirmar. Manteve-se ajoelhada, de cabeça baixa.

- Por que, Aniue? – indagou, sem encará-lo.

- Ele não serve para você, Maya.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

- Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas -  
_With Nothing to do, nothing to lose_

- Com nada pra fazer, nada pra perder -  
_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

- E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e -  
_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

- Eu não sei porquê não consigo tirar meus olhos de você -

A frustração, a raiva e a decepção se instalaram no coração da garota. Apertava os lábios, um contra o outro, e bufava. Shin apertou levemente o ombro de Maya e ela, como resposta, ergueu o rosto, inchado, e lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

Apoiou a palma da mão direita sobre o chão e arremessou o próprio corpo para o alto, acertando-lhe em cheio no estômago com as pernas. Ele voou pelo dojo e chocou-se contra a parede, derrubando-a. Maya postou-se de pé, com uma cólera expressiva no olhar. Shin se levantou, mas, ao contrário da irmã, parecia sereno, até satisfeito.

- Você pode me socar o quanto quiser, mas isso não vai mudar a verdade. – murmurou, num tom debochado.

- E que verdade seria essa, Aniue? – gritou ela, de onde estava, pondo-se em posição ofensiva.

Shin avançou na direção de Maya com uma velocidade incrível, beirando o invisível. Ao aproximar-se, e estando a uma distância segura, inclinou levemente o corpo, girando-o no sentindo horário e estendeu a perna direita, visando atingir as dela para fazê-la cair. Ela, por sua vez, esquivou-se facilmente pulando, mas não tinha percebido que o cotovelo dele já estava voltado para a sua face, e foi atingida em cheio na testa. A parte superior do seu corpo foi se inclinando para trás, por conta do impacto, mas ela, furtiva, agarrou os quadris do irmão com as pernas, arremessou-o para trás, apoiou uma das mãos no chão e pousou as pernas em um movimento experiente.

_All of the things that I want to say_

- Todas as coisas que quero dizer -  
_Just aren't coming out right_

- Não estão saindo direito -  
_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

- Estou tropeçando nas palavras, você deixou minha mente girando -  
_I don't know where to go from here_

- Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui -

Não era mais a mesma garotinha de antes, havia crescido e se tornado forte, e mostraria isso a ele ali mesmo. Não estava para brincadeira. Após pousar sobre o chão e erguer o corpo novamente, numa postura ereta, ela o mirou firmemente. Sua respiração estava levemente alterada. Sabia que só aquilo não pararia o irmão, então esperou que ele levantasse.

- Pode vir, Aniue.

Shin esbanjara agilidade. Depois de cair, resultado da certeira investida de Maya, ele usara uma mão como apoio e levantara. Nenhum movimento digno de espanto. Depois, Shin correra, a expressão dele não esboçava esforço, e mantinha a feição de calma, característica dele. Sumira e, mais uma vez, aparecera atrás da Natsume. Sem nada para atrapalhar e distanciá-los, já que ele matara a distância anterior que separara os dois, tocara e acarinhara o pescoço da semelhante.

- Você não pode anular o que o destino reserva a nós... há muito tempo guardo isso comigo, mas hoje preciso revelar isso a você... Maya... - Shin levantara o cabelo prateado de Maya, deixara a boca próxima ao ouvido dela, onde sussurrou... - Nee... ai... shi... teru...

O Natsume baixara a guarda e agarrara a cintura bem desenhada de Maya, movimento que evitara qualquer tipo de tentativa da semelhante fugir ou tentar qualquer tipo de esquiva. Ela nunca imaginaria que o irmão faria aquilo. Achou que ele fingiria atacá-la, a faria tentar acertá-lo como uma barata tonta. Arregalara os olhos e não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Tudo começou a ficar embaçado na mente de Maya e ela não conseguia distinguir o que deveria dizer e o que deveria fazer.

- Pare, Aniue... Não brinque comigo...

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

- Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas -  
_With nothing to do, nothing to prove_

- Com nada pra fazer, nada pra perder -  
_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

- Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e -  
_I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

- Eu não sei porquê não consigo tirar meus olhos de você -

Ela não conseguia se mexer, sua voz falhava. Respirou fundo. Movera o corpo numa tentativa de desvencilhar-se dele, mas o máximo que conseguiu foi ficar ainda mais próxima.

- Aniue...

Ele aproveitara o movimento de Maya pra pressioná-la e, então, puxara o corpo dela pra mais perto, investida que o obrigara a sentir a respiração alterada da irmã. A respiração dele aquecera os lábios da Natsume. Apesar da feição calma de Shin, o coração dele batera de maneira acelerada, algo que o atacava pela primeira vez. O lutador mordera, mordiscara e puxara o lábio inferior da semelhante, depois, sem afastá-la, murmurara.

- Não quero brincar com você, nee... você sabe disso.

A respiração quente dele também a afetou, fechou os olhos para apreciá-la melhor. Estava confusa, realmente não sabia o que fazer. Quando ele a mordiscara, ficou imóvel, apenas entreabriu os lábios e deixou que ele a provocasse. De repente, uma sirene. Seu irmão, Shin era seu irmão. Nunca deixara que homem nenhum a tocasse, e agora o próprio irmão o estava fazendo. Pousou as mãos sobre o peito dele.

- O que está fazendo, Aniue...?

_Something about you now_

- Existe algo sobre você agora -  
_I can't quite figure out_

- Que não consigo compreender completamente -  
_Everything she does is beautiful_

- Tudo o que ela faz é bonito -  
_Everything she does is right_

- Tudo o que ela faz é certo -

- Não tenha medo, Maya. Eu estou aqui por você, para te proteger. É a minha missão, o meu propósito. Então, por favor, não me impeça.

O corpo da lutadora mais uma vez despencara, sem força, sem base, sem alicerces. Tudo o que ela havia construído em sua cabeça parecia desmoronar em sua frente. Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de pensar, de sentir no peito, quando ele estava perto, uma palpitação, uma chama. Finalmente havia percebido. Finalmente havia entendido. Shin ajoelhou-se e a tomou nos braços, encostando seus lábios nos dela e depositando sobre eles um selinho delicado. Ela entreabriu os lábios, dando-lhes passagem, e ele invadiu a boca da irmã com sua língua e saliva morna. Os cabelos de Shin, longos e sedosos, deslizaram por sua face e caíram sobre o ombro da garota, encobrindo-os. Ela enlaçara o pescoço do irmão com um dos braços, ao cargo que seus olhos se fechavam involuntariamente. Adormecia naquele beijo caloroso.

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

- Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas -  
_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

- Com nada para fazer, nada para perder -  
_And it's you and me and all of the people and_

- E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas e -  
_I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

- Não sei porquê não consigo tirar meus olhos de você –

Ele a manteve ali, deitada sobre sua perna direita, que a apoiava, enquanto desfrutava do delicioso sabor que há muito desejava. Queria tê-la para si, protegê-la, cuidar dela de perto, saber cada pedacinho do seu dia, cada aflição de seu coração, cada bobagem que atravessava a sua mente.

- Aniue... – murmurou ela, quando ele deu-lhe um tempo para respirar.

- O que foi, Maya?

- Ainda quero te socar.

- Pode me bater quantas vezes quiser, pode até me matar, se assim o desejar. Meu amor não irá morrer com meu corpo.

Ela não dissera mais nada. O dia amanhecera, iluminarando o dojo através das frestas existentes nas madeiras que revestiam-no em razão dos intensos treinamentos que ali se realizavam todos os dias. Os olhos de Maya abriam-se ao serem atingidos pelos primeiros raios de sol, e se deparara com o irmão, dormindo ao seu lado, no chão. Daquela maneira, a sua reputação de lutador temido não parecia ter valor, parecia uma criança inocente, sem maldade alguma. Sem mal algum. Ela se levantou, tomou banho e sentou-se na escadaria principal que levava ao primeiro aposento do lugar, para apreciar o cheiro do orvalho recém-criado. Pouco tempo depois, Shin também despertara, repetindo as ações de Maya e a encontrando. Passara por ela, descera as escadas e, quando já estava a alguns metros de distância, virou-se, encarou-a e sorriu.

- Minha Maya... – sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de seguir para a escola.

_What day is it_

- Que dia é hoje -  
_And in what month_

- E de que mês? -  
_This clock never seemed so alive_

- Esse relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo... –


End file.
